


Even if we part, I’ll always be yours

by KesoKeos



Series: I’m yours and you’re mine [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is tired but a good friend, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Bokuto gives good advice, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They love each other, Tsukishima is grateful for Yamaguchi, idk what I’m doing with these tags, kuroo has fluffy hair change my mind, last days of training camp, no beta we die like men, self indulgent, they cry but I’m not sorry, they’re all saps but that’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesoKeos/pseuds/KesoKeos
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo spend the last few days together at the training camp. It's a crazy time, but at the same time filled with perfect moments, and neither of them want to leaveSequel to ‘I’m so glad I’m yours’
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: I’m yours and you’re mine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759459
Kudos: 38





	Even if we part, I’ll always be yours

Tsukishima woke up the next morning, finding himself much warmer than usual. He was one of those people that was always cold at night time, and so it was nice to be so cozy. Not only that, he found he was significantly more comfortable than he usually was when he slept over at these camps. An arm was wrapped loosely around him, and as he slowly opened his eyes he saw Kuroo looking at him, a gentle smile on the other man’s face.

“Good morning, Kei,” the other whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and gently cupping his cheek. Kuroo’s hand was warm against his skin, but not the sweaty type of warm, and Tsukishima felt like he’d have a good day simply because he woke up like that. 

“Mornin’” he mumbled, still half asleep and tired since he’d only just woken up. He lifted his hand to gently run through Kuroo’s hair, humming lightly as he stroked it. For a mop of bed hair, it was extremely soft and didn’t have many tangles. He had wanted to see what it felt like for so long, and now he knew that it was soft as a kittens fur. He vaguely wondered if it smelt as nice as a Kuroo did, when said male chuckled softly. “Hm?”

“I thought you were adorable the other morning when you were tired, but this is so much better, Moonshine,” he said. Tetsurou had a low, somewhat husky voice in the morning, but if that wasn’t enough there happiness that was radiating from every word. Kei blushed softly and moved to pull away his hand, only for his boyfriend to whine softly and gently move it back to his hair. “No, I like it, it feels really nice. It’s really cute watching your expression as well, it’s really gentle.“

He continued to blush softly, but ran his fingers through the older male’s hair. It was nice, and it was peaceful. They’d obviously woken up earlier than everyone else (aside from Kenma who was playing on his phone with headphones on), so it was just the two of them. When Tsukishima was with Kuroo, nothing else really seemed to matter. 

The two just lay there together, their legs intertwined just as their hearts were. 

Kei’s hand shifted down from stroking that soft, ebony hair, and before he knew it he was caressing the smooth, tan skin of Tetsurou’s cheek. They both leant forward, and for the briefest of moments their lips touched, brushing against each other’s. They looked into each other’s eyes, and in a heartbeat they moved in for another kiss. It was soft and sweet and slow; passionate in its own right despite their being no lust. This was a kiss of love, even despite the fact that they would not yet realise they loved each other for a while. 

Tsukishima was not an experienced kisser, having never been in a relationship. He’d never wanted to kiss anyone before, not before meeting the man in front of him. Kuroo wasn’t much better, but he’d been in a few relationships before (none ever felt like this or lasted, mind you), and he wouldn’t be lying if he said that this was by far the best kiss he’d had.

A few moments passed, and they pulled away for air. Kuroo was wearing this massive smile, looking at Tsukishima like he was the most amazing person in the world. Tsukishima could only look back, a small smile on his lips, though his eyes told much more than any smile ever could. The blond let out a happy sigh and curled up to Kuroo, resting his head on the other male’s chest so he could hear his heartbeat. “Thank you, Tetsu,” he murmured, nuzzling his chest gently and just enjoying their moment before other people woke up and they had to head to breakfast. “This morning has been so perfect. Whenever I’m with you, I don’t feel like I need to put up barriers, or that I need to hide. You bring out a better side of me, one that wants to love and smile and laugh and live my life with you. I’m not usually the best at expressing my feelings in words, so don’t expect me to say things like this often... but being with you like this is so easy and wonderful and I-“

Kuroo gently placed his finger on Tsukishima’s lips and hummed softly, nodding in understanding. “I know, Moonshine, I feel it too. I feel exactly the same way, like a part of me that was missing is filled. I know you said you’re not usually sappy, but I’m not usually either. I get on people’s nerves, and most people only usually see me as a provocative asshole. I mean, I can be that way but it’s not really who I am. I guess what I’m trying to say, is thank you for being just the way you are, Kei,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his head and moving his hand to be cupping the blond’s cheek.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s embrace and the warmth of love spreading inside. 

About half an hour later, other people in the room were starting to stir and would wake up, and by then they were sitting up against the wall and cuddling like that. This time, however, Kuroo was the one curling up to Tsukishima. The blanket was wrapped around them still, since it was a bit of a colder morning, and Kei had put his glasses on now that they were awake. He looked down at the third year, a fond smile on his face. 

As he looked up, he saw Kenma putting down a phone (he thought it was Kuroo’s but couldn’t be sure). He frowned and poked his boyfriend of the cheek, who just gave the setter a thumbs out and gestured for the phone, and moments later the photo’s app was opened. The camera obviously had a night mode and so it was able to take some really nice pictures of the two of them still asleep and cuddling, and a couple of them cuddling like that. Tsukishima wanted to be angry and get pissed at the second year, but when he saw the pictures, and Kuroo’s expression as he looked at them, he couldn’t help but feel those emotions vanish. 

“These are nice, Kei, don’t you think? I can send them to you if you would like,” he heard Tetsurou whisper, seeing the male now looking up at him. Tsukishima nodded and nuzzled into his hair with his nose, closing his eyes. He knew he wouldn’t get much of a chance to be like this until that night, and he wanted to relish every moment of it.

Vaguely he heard a soft laugh escape from Kuroo’s lips, before he felt his arm being gently tugged to get his attention. “Hm? Oh... right,” he muttered, carefully taking Kuroo’s phone and putting in his number. He blushed, but put the contact name as ‘My Moonshine’, before handing the phone back so the pictures could be sent.

A minute later he glanced over and saw his phone light up with a new message. Kenma, being surprisingly helpful despite having his eyes glued to his screen, passed it to Kuroo, who gave the phone to him. Opening it, he saw the message held the pictures, along with a message. 

From:Unknown  
You’re so sweet, my Moonshine ( ^ω^ )

Tsukishima blushed before glancing to his boyfriend who had his hand held out. “You got to choose mine,” he explained, an innocent smile on his lips as he handed over the phone and watch him set the contact as ‘Tetsu 💕’. “I’ll take a picture for you to use as a contact photo later,” he said with a wink, handing back the device. Surprisingly, the younger male found himself setting his wallpaper as the two of them sitting together against the wall. It was a nice photo, and he liked the way that the two of them were looking at each other. While the one when they were sleeping was sweet, he felt like that picture showed how much they cared about each other. 

A soft blush was on his cheeks as he saw Tetsurou looking at him and smirking a little. “Hey, I’m not trying to hide anything,” he retorted, showing him the picture that he’d changed the wallpaper to. “While I feel a little violated that images were taken of me without my consent, they are nice pictures... like little memories of us and the special moments we have,” he mumbled, blushing darker and glancing away. 

“Oh, Kei, you’re way too adorable for your own good. Salty Kei is hot as hell and I love bantering, but I love sleepy Kei too. You’re all snuggly and sappy and it’s just- I don’t think my heart can handle the cuteness overload,” Kuroo said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Anyways, how about you head back to the Karasuno room and get changed? I’ll get changed too, and we can meet up in the same place as we went two days ago.”

Tsukishima continued to blush deeply but nodded, pressing one last kiss to Kuroo’s head and allowing the other to get up. He himself got up not too long after, stretching and grabbing his glasses case. He waved to Kuroo, giving Kenma a thankful look, and then quietly left the room. By the time he returned back to Karasuno’s room, Nishinoya was awake and had woken everyone else up. He may not have gotten the sneaky entrance that he’d hoped, but at least he wasn’t being bothered by Yamaguchi and Suga who were still half asleep. 

No, he got a much worse deal. A hyper Hinata, who was much too nosy for his own good. The red headed male had run over when he entered, jumping up and down as he was full of energy having slept well, obviously. “Oi, Stingyshima! Where’d you go all night? You went out with Nekoma’s Captain last night and never came back! I thought he’d try to murder you or something,” he said loudly, gaining the attention of the other people in the room. Soon all eyes were on him, and suddenly Sugawara and Yamaguchi were wide awake and sniggering at the situation. 

“First off, Hi-na-ta,” Kei began, drawing out every syllable of his name and giving him one of his pissed off smiles, “Tetsurou would never murder someone. I, however, cannot make any promises, and there’s a perfect victim right in front of me.”

The other middle blocker paled and gulped, a sheepish smile on his face as he took a few steps back. Tsukishima however stepped forward, and soon enough Hinata was backed into a corner with Tsukishima standing in front of him. “Second of all, stop sticking your nose in other people’s private business. Or else, one day you might wake up without a nose at all.” Tsukishima walked back to his futon, grabbing his clothes for the day and then walking to the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must be going now.”

Barely a moment after he left, the room erupted into chaos. His last thought before running to the bathroom was ‘Shit. I called him by his first name.’

Needless to say, as he changed his phone was spammed with texts from his teammates. He’d given them all his number at the start of the year in case they really needed him (with a stern warning not to bug him). Most of the second years aside from Tanaka and Nishinoya didn’t send one, but other than that it was pretty much everyone else. It was simply infuriating since they were all asking him if Kuroo and him were dating or just close friends and why he’d called him Tetsurou. Daichi and Asahi simply sent messages congratulating him (the latter apologising for his boyfriends texts), and Hinata was apologising profusely. Yamaguchi was teasing him and updating him on all of the stupid things their team was doing (which was mostly a lot of hollering and screaming in disbelief and stuff).

Of course, only Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Daichi (and now Asahi, apparently) knew they were actually dating. They were keeping that fact hidden so that Tsukishima could tell them all himself when he was ready. Still, it was troublesome that they had pretty much figured it out already, and he would make a point to ask Kuroo if he could tell the team so they wouldn’t make too many assumptions. 

His phone lit up with a new text just as he was about to slip it in the pocket of his shorts. Yamaguchi conveniently came in to check up on him just as he walked out, and the teen was wheezing. After saying something that was incomprehensible through the laughing, he smiled and offered our his arms. “I’ll take your pyjamas back for you, lover boy,” he said, continuing to chuckle and grin up. 

Understandably, Tsukishima was salty about the whole thing, and shoved the clothes into his arms. “Tadashi, we have been best friends for a long time now. You should know not to call me that.” With that, the blond left, leaving his friend with a large grin. 

Tsukishima never called him Tadashi, just Yamaguchi, even when he’d said it was alright for him to do so. He never openly admitted to them being best friends, but it was just a mutual understanding that they were. Hearing those words genuinely meant a lot to Yamaguchi. “Sorry, Kei!” He called out, trying not to be too loud. Just as Tsukishima was about to turn down the hall, the blond looked back and gave his friend a small smile before walking on.

It wasn’t long before Kei arrived in the teachers lounge. Tetsurou was already there and he practically bounded over to him, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek. “Moonshine! I’m so glad to see you,” he said with a beam, pulling away and taking his hand. 

Tsukishima blushed, but smiled a little and uttered a quiet ‘hello, Tetsu’, making a point to return the hug. He was a little nervous since he wasn’t sure if Kuroo would be fine for them to come out or not, but seeing his boyfriend so happy made him calm down. He knew Tetsurou was understanding and he would at least hear him out. Besides, it was better to be upfront and honest, wasn’t it?

“So... I may or may not have called you by your first name in front of the team since Hinata called me out for being missing with you and said he’d thought you’d murder me or something and that annoyed me,” he blurted out, his cheeks flushing a deep red. “Now the whole team knows something’s up and they’ve been spamming me with texts about it.”

One second passed, then two. Moments later, Kuroo was wheezing and cackling and couldn’t stop laughing. “Oh god,” he managed, continuing to laugh. It was too comical of a situation and it was just the sort of thing that he found hilarious. “That’s so funny, Kei.”

“It’s so stupid, I know, and now I don’t know what to do since I don’t want to say we’re not together because, you know, but I don’t want them to keep on making rumours. Come on, you’ve seen what they’re like!” Tsukishima exclaimed, already exasperated. 

It didn’t help when Kuroo continued to laugh, this time laughing even harder. The other thing that didn’t help was that his boyfriend had this contagious laughter and soon he was laughing at the hilarity of the situation too. Once they’d both calmed down enough, Tetsurou sighed happily and chuckled once more before just smiling and placing his free hand on Kei’s shoulder. “Look, Kei. I like you, and I’m out to my whole team already. You’re out too, so if you want to tell them I don’t have a problem with it. So what if people talk? We’ve got each other and I think that’s much more important than anything that they could say.”

“Thanks, Tetsu,” he said softly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and then smiling softly. “I’m still annoyed that I messed up like that though, it was such a stupid mistake.”

Kuroo chuckled and nodded, humming softly. “I’ll never not find that funny. I don’t know who’s going to be your best man at our wedding day, since we’ll probably have two. If Yamaguchi is yours, he better include that story or I will be very upset,” he teased, an amused smile on his lips as he watched Tsukishima process that he’d just implied he wanted to marry him one day. 

Said male had taken a good few seconds to comprehend the words, and another few seconds because here he was, just plain old Tsukishima Kei, yet Kuroo Tetsurou had just said that of all things. He hadn’t really thought about life outside of highschool, about marriage and those sorts of things. It all seemed so distant to him, from where he was now. Still, looking up at Tetsurou and into his eyes, he could tell that the other male was serious about wanting a relationship. This wasn’t just some highschool fling, this was the beginning of a lifetime full of experiences. The scope of it all, of what he’d agreed to when he wanted to become boyfriends, it was massive. 

It was the many fights that were bound to come (as happened in any relationships). It was the long nights as they worked through university and school work, the three hours distance between them for the next two years, the many phone calls and texts and extra commitment they would have to have to keep that relationship going. It was all the hardships they would face, both as a couple and as individuals.

At the same time, it was the eye smiles across the volleyball net, the moments spent together playing and learning and growing. It was the morning kisses and evening cuddles on the couch after a long day, it was the dates and holding hands and dressing up just for each other because nobody else mattered. It was waking up every morning to the man of his dreams and knowing he was loved, and Kei realised how desperately he yearned for that. He wanted Tetsurou, all of him, and he wanted life with him. 

And so, he stepped forward, pressing a kiss to the other male’s lips (those soft, sweet lips; wonderful because they were a part of his Tetsu). Kuroo was shocked but soon kissed back, and though it was a bit more emotional for Tsukishima it was every bit as perfect as their first kiss that morning.

“Kei,” Tetsurou whispered, breathless and awestruck (but overwhelmed with joy), “Not that I don’t love your kisses, but, wow. That was, it was indescribable.” A pause, a deep blush on tan skin, and then barely audible- “Can I take that as a yes?”

Tsukishima laughed, resting his forehead against Kuroo’s and humming. “I thought the mental breakdown I had, followed by a kiss was enough, Tetsu. Yes, one day in the very far future, preferably when we’re both done with uni, if you asked me to marry you I would say yes. When I agreed to this relationship, maybe I didn’t realise it until just now, but I was agreeing to a life with you, the good and the bad. I couldn’t imagine anyone else in your place, it just has to be you. My Tetsurou,” he said gently, pressing another kiss to his forehead. 

“Gods, we’re both too sappy,” Kuroo said with a soft laugh, receiving a smile and a shrug from the blond. 

“I don’t necessarily think that’s a bad thing, as long as nobody else finds out. Especially Hinata, the idiot would never let me live it down,” he said, his eye twitching in annoyance at the thought of the boy. Once again, he evoked a laugh out of the third year. “I think we’ve gone way of track now, though. What was it you wanted to bring me here for, other than to have private time and presumably make coffee?”

Tetsurou grinned and pulled Kei over to the coffee machine. “I wanted to show you how to make coffee properly,” he said, way too excited for such a simple task. Kei nodded, shrugging a little and clearly not understanding the big deal about making a cup of coffee. He understood the concept: grind the beans, put them in the machine and froth up the milk. Pour the milk into the cup with the coffee liquid and perhaps do some latte art, and voila, there you have your cup of coffee.

Tsukishima Kei did not realise that his boyfriend very much had other motives for wanting to make a cup of coffee, other than just being a good boyfriend and making Kei the beverage.

No, Kuroo was very helpful when it came to learning how to make coffee. He was right behind Tsukishima the whole time, their bodies lightly touching because of the close proximity. The entire time, he could feel the warm breath of the captain on his neck, and his voice- don’t even get him started on it. Smooth and warm and low and extremely distracting from the task at hand. It was no worries though, because the entire time Tetsurou had his hands on top of Kei’s guiding him to do each step perfectly like the coffee magician he was. 

And it just so happened that Kuroo wanted coffee too. He had to make it through the entire process again, when all he really wanted was to properly cuddle him and give him more of those ‘how did Kuroo put it?’ Ah, yes, more of those indescribable kisses.

Needless to say, Kei was a blushing mess by the end of it. Now he was really in the mood to be affectionate when he usually hated lots of affection, and they had to go and get breakfast ready for the first game of the day. Kei would get his revenge, right after he finished sipping that coffee of his.

x-X-x 

As they walked out of the room, coffees in hand, Kei made sure to stay close to Tetsurou. He hoped that if any people from his volleyball team found them, they would interrogate Kuroo first and not him, and he could make a speedy exit whilst enacting his punishment for making Kei feel affectionate.

Alas, life was never fair. The moment they entered the room, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Once again, a moment passed, then chaos ensued. People were bombarding Kei with questions (not Tetsurou, but Kei) and he was just about ready to clobber someone. His eye twitched and he was clearly irked, but the last straw was when Hinata started being all in his face and saying things like ‘You’re with him again, he’s so scheming and he’ll make you more stingy, Stingyshima’.

He was about to blow when all of a sudden soft lips were pressed against his, and every bit of pent up anger dissipated. Not only that, the room went silent.

“Oh, I think I would quite like it if he picked some things up from me. You see, we happen to be dating, Shrimpy, and it’s extremely hot when he has that look on his face after he knows he’s won,” Kuroo whispered, his voice low so only Tsukishima and Hinata could hear. The boy ‘eep’ed in surprise and backed off, looking a mixture of terrified and disgusted and saying something about going to the toilet.

The room was silent, and Tsukishima flushed deep red as he felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him and his boyfriend. He was speechless, like a deer in headlights. He wasn’t used to this many people looking at him, not like this. Still, he plastered on one of those smug smiles of his, allowed Kuroo to wrap his arm around him, and then spoke up to address the rest of the people in the room. “Oh yeah, by the way, if your unintelligent brains couldn’t already tell, we’re dating. Unless your name is Tadashi, Akaashi or Sugawara I’d recommend not bothering us about it too much. I’d hate to have some horrible accident happen to you all since you couldn’t keep out of our business.”

Tsukishima then walked off, continuing to ignore his phone blowing up with texts from people. He grabbed his breakfast, and promptly sat down at their usual table with Akaashi and Bokuto. 

“That was quite the scene you made there,” Akaashi commented, not looking up from whatever book he was reading. He and Bokuto had finished eating and so the setter was sitting beside Bokuto, resting his head on his shoulder and reading. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and groaned. “They created the scene first. Ever since I came out people have been bugging me about it and they won’t leave me alone.”

Bokuto laughed heartily and nodded, before tilting his head and furrowing his eyebrows. “Didn’t you come out two nights ago? I think I heard Akaashi saying he heard something about it from Sugawara-san,” the spiky haired ace said, glancing at his boyfriend.

“That’s exactly the point, Bokuto-san,” he muttered, clearly irritated. Only for a moment, because once again he felt that irritation fade away when Tetsurou sat down beside him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He blushed softly, but shuffled to be sitting closer to the dark haired male, so their sides were touching. He began to eat, occasionally taking a sip of his coffee and trying not to think too much about when they’d made the coffee or what Kuroo told Hinata.

“Well, personally I thought that was kind of fun. It was amusing seeing how Shrimpy looked when I told him,” Kuroo remarked, starting to eat his food. “Not that I mind, but who’s Tadashi?”

Akaashi looked up from his book and glanced to the blond. “It’s his friend with the green hair, Yamaguchi. I didn’t know you two called each other by your first names since you always call him Yamaguchi,” he said, glancing back down to his book and allowing Bokuto to wrap an arm around him. 

Tsukishima shrugged and finished his bite of food, glancing up at his boyfriend. “I never really used to call him by his first name even though he said it was okay to do it since we’re best friends. I don’t know, even though he’s been bugging me about this whole thing he’s been really supportive the whole time. Especially since I don’t know how my parents will react, just knowing that I have a close friend by my side is nice. He sticks by even though I’m crappy at being all soft like this around him,” he explained, sighing shakily and looking down. “Dammit, Tetsu, look at me. I’m a mess. I’ve never been so sappy and soft like this before.”

Kuroo stopped eating and gently wrapped his arms around him, about to speak before he was interrupted. “Hey, Tsukki, I don’t necessarily think it’s a bad thing that you’re like that. Just look at Akaashi, he’s not one to be extremely expressive either, yet when it comes to me and even for Kuroo and you he’s willing to show how much he cares by spending time trying to help us. I know for me he always knows just what to say and when we’re alone he opens up a lot more. Even Kuroo, sure he was always particularly fond of Kenma and me and Nekoma, but I’ve never seen him like this before. It’s okay to have a soft side, to let down your guard like this to people who care. The people who care know just how important it is, and they won’t judge you for behaving differently than before. They’ll just love you for who you are, and you know that they’ll stick around for a very long time.”

Tsukishima hated that it had been Bokuto to speak such words of wisdom, but he had to agree that it made sense. Even Akaashi had put his bookmark in and closed his book to listen to Bokuto’s little speech, and when it was done he leaned up to kiss the ace’s cheek. Kuroo dramatically wiped a tear away from his eyes, but his expression was soft and caring. “He’s right, Kei. I’m sure your friend knows just how much you care about him, and from the sounds of it he cares about you just as much. It’s like Kenma and I, we’re extremely close friends and even though he’s pretty antisocial and I don’t say it often, I’m so grateful for him supporting me.”

Kei nodded and quietly thanked them all, giving the man next to him a small smile before pulling away and continuing to eat his food in peace. Until Akaashi had to run his mouth, that is. “You know, Kuroo, Tsukishima was quite jealous of you and Kenma,” the setter said, a smirk on his lips as he once again opened his book and continued to read.

“Oya? Kenma and I? I didn’t peg you as the jealous type, Kei~” Kuroo teased, poking his cheek with a sly grin on his lips. 

“Thanks a lot, Akaashi. I don’t think he’s going to let me live this down,” he muttered, glaring at the setter and going back to eating. Said male only shrugged, saying something in reply about ‘him being allowed to have fun after helping them’ and not much else. Still, Tsukishima decided that two could play at that game, a smug smile making its way to his lips as he glanced over at the ace who was just beginning to look bored. “Oh, Bokuto-san, I think your precious boyfriend wants to toss some balls to you for you to spike,” he told him, sending a subtle wink to Kuroo. 

Akaashi’s head snapped up as he heard that, as instantly Bokuto was bouncing up and down on his seat and begging Akaashi to set to him. The second year groaned before glaring at Tsukishima, a defeated and somewhat exhausted look in his eyes. “I thought you were the sane one out of the pair of you, but it turns out you’re just as bad as him. All I wanted was a quiet morning and to read my book, but no, you just had to set him off. I like setting to him, but mornings are the only time where he doesn’t make me do extra practice. I could have had a whole forty five minutes extra to relax, but now I’ll be setting all day, no thanks to you. Mark my words, I’ll get my revenge. You’ll know how it feels very soon.”

What should have been a prevailing victory over the other male was instead a cause for concern. Even Kuroo gulped when he saw Bokuto drag his boyfriend off. “I’d be very worried, Kei. I think you went a little too far...”

“Yeah, no shit, Tetsu.”

x-X-x

The day generally went okay, but the whole time Tsukishima was on edge around Akaashi. When they faced Fukurodani, he had to force himself to concentrate more, since he was overrun by thoughts of what it was the dark haired setter was planning. Not to mention, Yamaguchi knew exactly what the plan was, but didn’t spill a word and instead teased him. According to Kuroo, Kenma knew too, but he just didn’t say since he didn’t want to get involved too. The second year did take a few more pictures of them together throughout the day though, which was nice to look over at over dinner. 

It wasn’t until after dinner when they were going to practise that he discovered what it was that Akaashi had planned. When Kuroo and him arrived together after finishing up, they found none other than Lev and Hinata there, bounding around together like the idiots they are. Knowing the two of them got on the couple’s nerves, the setter had thought it would be perfect to bring them there. Not to mention, Bokuto seemed to like teaching the red haired male some new things.

So, it happened, they played a three on three match. The entire time Hinata and Lev were extremely loud, with Bokuto spurring them on by being loud too. The worst part of it was that when Kuroo would hug him or say something to calm him down, Hinata saw him being soft and would undoubtedly tease him the next day. 

As the session finally finished, he walked over to Akaashi, holding out his hand. “I’ll admit, that was well played. It was unfair of me to provoke Bokuto into forcing you to set to him. Truce?”

The setter nodded and shook his hand. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson. I love Koutarou, but he’s so earnest and sometimes it’s exhausting. I also can be a bit intense when I’m truly frustrated, and I would hate for this friendship to go to waste over something stupid like this,” he said with a half smile and nod. “Anyways, go be with Kuroo. Anyone with eyes can see how much he loves having you around.”

Tsukishima blushed and nodded, waving as he walked off and grabbed all of his stuff from the gym. Kuroo was waiting and wrapped his arm around his waist as they walked. Hinata and Lev had already left to bath, and Akaashi was locking up so Bokuto was waiting for him. It was peaceful, just the two of them again. “Can I come stay in your room again?” he asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Mhm, of course. I’d love it if you would, especially since you go back home tomorrow,” Kuroo replied, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Today’s been pretty crazy, huh? But now, when it’s just us, it’s like none of that ever happened. We’re together and we’re both alive and well, and at the end of the day that’s what matters.”

He sighed a little and nodded, moving closer to the captain as they walked. “I know. I don’t want to think about going home, leaving you. Now that I’ve been with you pretty much the whole day these past few days, I can’t...” he trailed off, the last words left unsaid. ‘I can’t imagine not having you by my side’.

“Kei, I know it’s not going to be easy. We’ll miss each other a lot, and it’ll be hard not being able to see you every day. But I promise you, that whatever happens, even if we part, I’ll always be yours. You’re my Moonshine, even if we’re three hours away, and I’m proud to call myself your boyfriend. We’ll call each other every day, or at least text, and we can work out some times to meet each other. It doesn’t necessarily have to be a full way trip, we can meet halfway in the middle as well. I promise you, you don’t need fo worry about anything. We can work it out together,” he assured him, his voice gentle but also strained. He stopped them in the middle of the pathway, cupping the blond’s cheeks and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

Kei didn’t hesitate to return the kiss. It was soft and sweet, but also wet, and he soon realised that Kuroo was crying. “Oh, Tetsu,” he whispered, placing his hands kon top of the other male’s and guiding them so that they were hugging each other. “Shh, it’s okay. Like you said, I promise we’ll both get through it all.” He gently brushed away the tears with his thumb, peppering soft kisses on Kuroo’s face where the tears had been. 

“I’m sorry, I’m supposed to be the one looking after you, yet here I am crying,” he said with a bitter laugh, looking up into Kei’s eyes. “It just hurts a lot, even though I try not to think about it and pretend it doesn’t. We haven’t even separated, we’ve got a whole night together and more games tomorrow, yet my heart already knows that reality is coming soon.”

“Don’t apologise, there’s no reason to, Tetsu. I know I’m upset about it, but so are you, and if you’re upset then it’s okay to cry. We look after each other, angel, it’s not just one person giving support and the other taking everything. We’re both hurting and we’ll both miss each other, and there’s no need to hide any of that. It may be hard now, but think about in ten years time. Perhaps we’ll be married and engaged or even just living together, and we’ll both be happy. Won’t it will have been worth it then, when we know we have our whole lives ahead of us? I promise we can get through this, and get through this together. I’m not usually one to call and text, but I promise to you that I’ll do my best every day to make time for you. I want to make time for you, because if I didn’t have you life would be so much worse.” Kei smiled gently and pressed another soft kiss to his lips, resting his forehead against Kuroo’s and humming a tune quietly.

Kuroo laughed a little when he heard the song, but it was clear even that small gesture had cheered him up a little. “For I can’t help falling in love with you,” he sung softly as Tsukishima got to that part, letting out a soft sigh. “Thank you, Kei, really. Let’s go shower and cuddle all night again, yeah?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Tetsurou.”

x-X-x

The time to leave each other came much, much too fast for both of their liking. No more time to cuddle, or kiss, or to make coffee together, or to just enjoy each other’s presence. No more comments across the net, or tips on blocking whispered in that low, honey-smooth voice from beside him. None of that, since they would be separated, three hours and $150 away if either of them were to catch the train there. 

His heart ached and clenched painfully, so much so that he almost felt like crying. Almost, since he wouldn’t ever cry in front of Hinata or Kageyama. So much time spent together, so many memories, and so much development as a person. Kei knew how he had grown over the past week, the whole team knew. He was a better person, with a softer side, and more appreciative as well. Maybe from the outside he was the same old Tsukishima, but when you looked closely you could see how different he was. Instead of Yamaguchi, it was Tadashi, and he was more open about things with him too. He talked more to his upperclassmen, such as Sugawara and Daichi. He put in more effort for volleyball, both since he wanted to make Kuroo proud, but also for himself. 

He wanted to be able to block or at least get their team a one touch. He wanted them to go to nationals, to see Kuroo there and to play volleyball with him. He came out the other end with multiple new friends and a boyfriend. Akaashi he knew for certain he would miss, the second year being a good friend even after their little incident. Hell, Tsukishima would even miss Bokuto’s antics somewhat, but mostly because he’d become accustomed to it over the past few days. 

His heart truly ached, since now it was time to say goodbye and every part of his inner being was screaming at him to stay. Stay with Kuroo, continue to play volleyball and cuddle and kiss and live and love. Oh, how Tsukishima yearned to love and to be loved. He yearned for more of those precious memories in person, for more time with his Tetsurou. He wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t-

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, smelled that sweet scent, that mixture of coffee and sweets and cologne, and he let it all out. There was still so much they had to know, they had to learn. Kei hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell his Tetsu how much he loved strawberry shortcake and sweet things in general. He didn’t get to say how he’d always thought the moon was a lonely thing, but because of Kuroo he would never see it the same way again. He never told him how much he loved hearing his voice in person, when he would wake up in the mornings and they had their hushed words so as not to wake anyone else up. He didn’t smile enough, do enough, share enough moments. “I can’t do this, Tetsu, I can’t.”

He looked up at his boyfriend, who also had tears welling in eyes, and though the two of them were surrounded by other people from the teams, it was just them. Kei and Tetsurou, in their own little world together. Soft sobs escaped his lips as he listened to the other speak. “I know, but you can. We’ll get through it together, I promise. I don’t know if I can say that I love you yet, but gods, I love you so fucking much, if you get what I mean.”

He let out a sniffle but nodded, allowing Kuroo to wipe his eyes and press a kiss to his lips. “I understand, Tetsu. I love you the same. And I’ll always, always be yours, no matter what. Even if we part, I’ll still be yours. Your Moonshine, your Kei, yours and nobody else’s.”

He too wiped the tears that had began falling from Kuroo’s eyes. They hated seeing each other cry, but they weren’t judging each other. They were each others safe place, and they would miss each other more than anything in this world.

But just as they’d promised, they would always belong to each other. 

“That’s right,” Tetsurou mumbled, sending a loving yet sad smile to Kei as he pulled away and was beckoned over to the group. This time, there was no middle finger stuck up, but instead a smile in return. Pulling out his phone, he sent a text along with a picture that Tsukishima had yet to see. It was of the two of them the night before, holding each other and kissing as they talked in the hallways. The moon illuminated them, and the whole scene was simply magical. 

From: Tetsu 💕  
You’re mine, and I’m yours. Forever and always?

From: My Moonshine  
Forever and always, Tetsu, I promise

**Author's Note:**

> This took such a long time to write oof- so the ending is a bit rushed. I tried but I’m not the best with writing people with personalities like Kuroo and Tsukki. They’re literally super sappy all the time and I feel like I need to get into DaiSuga since they would actually be that way-  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
